Hairbrushes known as vent brushes include openings in a bristled head portion to provide for passage of an airstream through the vent brush. Vent brushes are commonly used with hand-held hair dryers for controlled hair drying or styling by directing a heated airstream directed through the bristled head portion.
It is known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,939 to Gueret, to provide a vent brush having a separate bristle support received within an aperture defined by a brush head portion. Gueret shows a bristle support (1; FIG. 1) that includes concentric oval shaped elements (3, 5; FIG. 1) intersected by ribs (6, 7, 8, 9, 10). Bristles (11) are secured to the ribs equidistantly between the intersections with the oval elements. Gueret also shows a bristle support (18; FIG. 8) including ribs (19) intersecting each other at right angles. Bristles (20) are secured to the ribs between the intersections.